1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for sonar transducers, more particularly for use with sonar transducers used on fishing boats and other recreational watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for fishing boats and recreational watercraft to be equipped with sonar for detecting fish and determining the depth of the water. The sonar equipment provided for fishing boats and recreational watercraft generally includes a sonar transducer which is located at the stern of the boat, and hangs below the level of the bottom of the boat's hull. Boats and recreational watercraft often have to be transported overland on trailers towed behind a car or truck. While being transported overland, rocks, gravel, dirt, and other debris thrown up from the towing vehicle tires or the trailer tires, tend to impact upon and damage the sonar transducer.
The transducer emits acoustic waves and receives acoustic waves reflected from the bottom or other objects such as fish present in the water. The emission and reception of acoustic waves generally occurs through the bottom of the transducer. A transducer bottom surface chipped or nicked by rocks, gravel, and other debris, can lead to erroneous information being displayed on the LCD display of the sonar apparatus. For example, non-existent objects or images inconsistent with what is actually present under the water may appear on the display of the sonar apparatus. Also a chipped transducer may fail to detect all the acoustic reflections that it would normally detect. Therefore, the need exists for a protective cover which protects the sonar transducer from impact damage caused by flying debris thrown up by the tires of the towing vehicle and/or trailer. However no protective cover suitable for this particular application is seen in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,000, issued to Thigpen et al., shows an underwater sonar transducer with an integral depth sensor. The transducer of Thigpen et al. incorporates mechanical filters to protect the depth sensors from damage caused by pressure spikes produced by the acoustic source. Thigpen et al. do not disclose a protective cover for sonar transducers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,372, issued to Garwood et al., shows an electrical circuit component for protecting sonar transducers from damage in the event of underwater explosions. Garwood et al. do not disclose a protective cover for sonar transducers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,709, issued to Flanagan et al., shows an electro-acoustic transducer. Flanagan et al. do not disclose a protective cover for sonar transducers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,349, issued to Hilbert, shows a sonar transducer attached to a trolling motor. Hilbert does not disclose a protective cover for sonar transducers.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,352, issued to Dykstra, shows a probe cover. The cover of Dykstra is not suited for covering the bottom of a sonar transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,839, issued to Turner, shows a thermometer probe end cap. The cap of Turner is not suited for covering the bottom of a sonar transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,154, issued to Bilgutay, shows a probe cover. The cover of Bilgutay is not suited for covering the bottom of a sonar transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,829, issued to Osaka, shows a protective cover for a digital thermometer. The cover of Osaka is not suited for covering the bottom of a sonar transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,869, issued to Allbaugh, shows a cover for a boat motor controller. The cover of Allbaugh does not conform to the shape of a sonar transducer.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.